


Rise and Rise Again

by past_memories



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Rating May Change, Reylo - Freeform, Robin Hood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_memories/pseuds/past_memories
Summary: After a dangerous coup overthrows Luke Skywalker, he along with his sister and her husband, disappear from England. The prodigal son Ben Solo, now christened Kylo Ren, returns home under the tutelage of Lord Snoke who promises to teach him how to be a good king in the absence of his given family. But everything is not as it seems. With unrest all over the country and a new outlaw called The Hood, Kylo is more confused than ever. And with conflicting ideology from his childhood friend Rey and his mentor, Kylo is no longer sure who he can trust. As Snoke becomes more totalitarian, Kylo becomes certain that Rey is hiding something from him.





	Rise and Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her BS? ME. I'd like to thank the random person who left kudos on one of my other stories for giving me the confidence to post this. I'll try to give updates as often as possible but I'm currently in school so I will do my best. I do have the whole story planned out at least lol. Feel free to leave comments and kudos because I live off the affirmation of random people of the internet. Feel free to leave constructive criticism as well, if you like. Thank you all very much for reading. It means a lot.

Ben stood in front of the old oak tree, testing his bowstring. The wind was blowing slightly on the summer afternoon, leading his long black hair to dance in front of his eyes. When he was satisfied with his bow he carefully took an arrow out of his quiver and notched it, pulling the arrow back in the process. Right when he was about to fire he heard a voice behind him.

“You are not doing it right,” Rey said, coming up beside Ben. She was shorter and younger than he was, more of a child than a woman though he was sure there were many who were waiting to wed her the second it became appropriate. Still, she was only roughly thirteen and his only friend in the world. Which was why when he had decided to leave his kingdom behind in the hopes of making something of himself, he was afraid of her reaction. It had taken him nearly two weeks to even broach the subject with her, and she had refused to speak to him for three days after finding out.  

“I am not as good a marksman as you,” Ben replied without turning towards Rey and let the arrow go. He watched as it flew past the tree, completely missing its mark and landed somewhere in the grass.

“Your elbow’s too high.” Rey supplied gently. “Show me again.”

Ben grumbled but did as she said, standing as he had before. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rey surveyed his stance and gently pulled his arm down so it was where she wanted it.

“Now breathe in and release the arrow when you release your breath.”

“You make it sound easy,” Ben complained but followed her directions. This time when the arrow released it hit the dead center of the tree.

“There. That was not so hard now was it?” Rey beamed up at him. “All you needed was a teacher.”

“How come I’m never the one teaching? What do I always have to be taught things?” Ben teased.

“You can teach me longsword when you come back. I’ve never been good at that.”

“I doubt your father would approve.” Ben decided not to bring up the very real probability that he would not return.

“My father can seldom be found outside of a tavern, so I don’t see why it would concern him.” Rey’s face darkened. “You don’t have to go you know. Just because Lord Snoke offered to take you and said it would make you a better man does not make him right.”

“I know. But I want to prove myself worthy of the throne. How can I call myself a prince if I’m not even brave enough to grace the battlefield at least once?”

Before Rey could reply they both heard one of the servants call from the castle. They both turned to see an older woman waving frantically and watched as Lord Snoke stepped out of his carriage which had pulled up behind her. Ben could sense the darkening of Rey’s mood as she watched Lord Snoke; she had never made her dislike for Lord Snoke a secret.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” Ben said, the finality of the words settling into the air. “I want you to have this.”  He gently took off the small silver cross that was hanging around his neck. He said it quickly so he couldn’t back out.

“But this was a gift from your mother! I cannot take it,” Rey said incredulously.

“I want you to have it,” Ben gently placed it over her head. “Something to remember me by.” He tried to keep his emotions under control, not wanting Rey to know how much it meant to him to give her the necklace.

Rey gently placed the necklace over her head, gently letting it fall into place.

“Thank you,” She said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. “I will wear it always.” They both set off towards the castle, still hand in hand.

____________

_Eight Years Later_

“Sir, we are nearing the castle!” a man called back to Ben and Lord Snoke who was riding in the carriage next to Ben.

“Tell me again why we aren’t going to London?” Ben asked, glad of the relief for his aching muscles that would come once they reached their destination. Ben felt like it had been years since Snoke and he had landed on English shore again.

“The palace in London would be too showy. I want the people to feel that I am merely stepping in during the kingdom’s time of need; what with your parents dead and your uncle missing. And you, my dear apprentice,” here he turned his yellowed smirk towards Ben “are unfit to be king just yet. This is for the best.”

Ben had to agree that this was better than London but with the rumors of dissent and rebellion bubbling throughout the country at Snoke’s new taxes, no place felt truly safe.

“Who does this belong to?” Ben asked as they neared the gate.

“Some dead nobleman…Ramsey I think it was. Drank himself to death years ago and the castle fell into the possession of his only remaining relative, a daughter of his. I believe you knew her once. Rey was her name.”

Ben tried to keep his face neutral but he couldn’t help the myriad of emotions that went through him at the mention of her name. He had wondered about her almost every day in battle; her eyes, her freckles, her laugh had all helped him during the horrors of the Crusades. When he began to feel overwhelmed with the suffering of his men and the piling number of deaths, he would remember the way she had laughed when he fell in the creek at five and feel just a little bit better.

“We were playmates when we were younger, though I didn’t realize her father had died.”

“Drank himself to death, the poor bastard,” Snoke laughed harshly. “Apparently very embarrassing for the daughter. She hasn’t been seen at court since.”

On that note, Ben said something about checking towards the front of the line to see how much longer their journey would take and left Snoke in the dust.

Soon the manner house came into view. Vines moderately climbed up the walls, making it appear smaller than it was. The size was moderate; certainly not the house of a high noble or someone always in the royals favor, but nice enough. Ben was glad to see that Rey’s father hadn’t drunk the entire manner house away. Once inside Ben took note of the main hall; it was old, but not too decrepit. It was obviously being taken care of, but not by someone with a lot of money. Where tapestries should have hung, there was nothing; just stone wall. At the end of the hall, there was a painting hanging, but it had been covered by a sheet to hide its contents. Ben had never been to Jakku Hall, as it had been christened when it was given to the Ridley family, but he had expected it to be bigger by the Rey spoke of it. She always was sad to leave the house, though her father’s lack of money usually required it. By the age of ten, she had basically become a permanent part of Skywalker Castle in London but always spoke highly of Jakku.

“Tell your mistress we are here!” Snoke said, charging through the doors moments later and scaring the servants. As one began to run up the stairs Snoke yelled after him. “And tell her I’m upset that there was no one greeting me at the gates!”

He sat down at the head of the table, propping his feet on the chair next to him. “This place is a dump,” He said with finality, wiping his hands on his tunic as if the mere air was disgusting to him. “But at least supper is ready for us.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s that bad. The walls are bare, yes, but it has a certain…charm to it.” Ben said, looking around. The windows opened the room up well to the sunlight, making the room feel more organic and comfortable, at least in Ben’s opinion.  Snoke gave him an incredulous look.

“It is a miserable heap of bricks. Nothing more.”

Before the discussion could take a more dangerous tone, someone cleared their throat at the end of the table. They both turned to see Rey standing demurely at the end of the table. Once their eyes were on her, she gracefully gave a curtsey.

“My lords.”

Where there had once been an awkward teen there now stood before him a grown woman. Where she had once been gawkish and thin she was now a shapely dignified woman. The blue and black gown did little to hide her figure Ben noted subconsciously. She was still the same girl he had known, only better. Only her hair was different, most of it covered by a white veil.

“What _interesting_ colors you have chosen Lady Rey,” Snoke sneered, a threat in his voice. “Why pray tell, did you pick black and blue?”

“This was my best dress, My Lord. I was hoping to impress you and Master Ren,” She replied, bowing her head in submission.

“So it has nothing to do with the fact that black and blue have been considered Skywalker colors, my lady?”

Rey’s hand flew to her mouth in shock. “Oh my lord I beseech your humble pardon! I completely forgot! I will go change this instant!”

“That will not be necessary.” Snoke drawled, bored again. “It was a humble mistake that will not happen again.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Rey curtseyed again and sat down in her place across from Ben. Once settled Ben watched as her face rule itself into a neutral expression. If there was one thing he knew in life it was that Rey would never have made a mistake like that on accident. Before he could get Snoke’s attention off of her, Snoke once again turned towards Rey.

“My lady Rey, I am much surprised at you? I was not aware that you were married.” Snoke joked, pointing towards her veil.

“Then, my lord, you have not heard? I have been lately widowed.” Rey replied calming, picking up a piece of meat with her fork and calmly placing it in her mouth.  

“Was it consummated?” Here the entire dining room froze at Snoke’s inappropriate question. The servants froze in their place, one in the process of setting Ben’s drink in front of him.

“Excuse me?” Where he was sure the answer sounded innocent to Snoke, Ben knew she was covering up her anger at Snoke’s impertinence.

“Was your marriage consummated? You know did he ever…did he touch you?” Snoke laughed at the cruelty of his own question.

“No, we never consummated our relationship. I threatened to slit his throat if he ever thought about it. Two months later he was dead between some other woman’s legs and I got to come back home, away from court. “

“You never were one for courtly life,” Ben quickly said before Snoke could say anything more.

“Neither were you if I remember correctly,” She turned towards him to give her reply and Ben noted that this was the first time he really got the chance to look at her face.  Her cheeks had thinned out since he had last seen her, thought the freckles still dotted her nose. Her skin was still not as pale as many ladies at court which meant she was still going outside in the sun. He felt his face flush under her gaze, but she soon turned her face away.

Once dinner was over, Snoke decided to turn in for the night, blaming the “harrowing journey” that it was to get to Jakku.

“You should walk around the grounds with her,” Snoke said to Ben, gesturing between Ben and Rey. “Get a feel for this place. I have a feeling we’ll be in this hellhole for a while.”

Ben watched as Snoke receded down the hall and up the stairs before turning to Rey. Her face betrayed no emotion as she elegantly got up from her chair.

“Shall we, my lord?” She gestured towards the door where a servant was waiting with a torch. Ben gratefully followed her outside, into the warm summer air of the evening. The sun hadn’t quite set yet and Ben was glad to still be able to see Rey’s face. It would make talking to her much easier.

“So…you were married. Who was it?”

“Unkar Plutt, a dirty and disgusting old man who won me in a bet. My father auctioned me off for more money so he could buy alcohol, my lord” Rey said calmly, as if she was used to being treated like this by her father.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, unsure of what to say from there. There was an awkward pause as he continued to follow Rey. “You don’t have to call me ‘my lord’ you know.”

“What should I call you then? Ben or Kylo?” Rey snapped turning on him.

“I haven’t gone by Ben for years.” Ben faltered.

“So be it.” Rey replied fiercely, turning away and walking towards the back of the house.   

“You shouldn’t have worn that to dinner,” Ben said, jogging to keep up with her.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Ben said, taking Rey by the arm. “It may work with Snoke but it will not work with me. You’re playing a dangerous game, provoking his anger like that.”

“Oh yes, I shall endeavor to be a better hostess,” Rey replied tersely, ripping her arm out of his grip.

“He’s only here because London is too dangerous. We will be gone soon.”

“Is that what he told you?” Rey asked, turning on Ben “That he’s chosen to be here?! You’re sorely mistaken. There’s dissent throughout the whole country. He’s only settling here because he knows he would be killed in London,”

“But what about the vigilante? Is he not here to stop that criminal as well?” Ben replied angrily.

“Robin Hood isn’t dangerous because he is a criminal but because he unites the people. There are a lot more people in this country than there are supporters of Snoke. He taxes them so hard to keep them weak, but they keep finding ways to undermine him.”

“Like you at the dinner table?” Ben sneered.

“And why shouldn’t I support the only true family I ever had?” Rey countered fiercely. “Why should I accept this man who has invaded my family home without my permission?”

“He is your ruler and you owe him-”

“I owe him nothing,” Rey said fervently, her voice dangerously low. “Just because you think he turned you into a man by showing you how to kill does not mean I have to respect him.”

“He did something my parents never would have done for me. He treated me with dignity and respect.”

“He used you!” Rey finally broke, her voice raising beyond their whispers. “Can’t you see that? He’s using you to get to the crown and once he gets it he will dispose of you like he does everyone else.”

“Enough!” Ben yelled. “I don’t have to take this.” Rey watched resolutely as he turned around, making his way back towards the manner house.  

________

“How did it go?” Rose asked, coming to the door as Rey came in. “Did he ask about the headdress? What happened with Snoke? Did he ask about the Hood?”

“Rose, slow down.” Rey smiled down at her handmaiden and friend. “I’ll tell you exactly what happened once I get back from Sherwood.” Rey closed the door and began taking her hairpins out and removing her headdress. Underneath her hair was shoulder length.

“Can you help me with my dress?”

Rose quickly came over and began unlacing Rey until she stood there in her chemise. Rey reached under her bed, pulling out her other pairs of clothes and dressing quickly. She pulled the green hose over her legs and a dark green jacket over her tucked in her chemise. She pulled her boots on and then wrapped a small green scarf around her lower face. She pulled the hood over her head so that it was almost over her eyes. Stepping up onto her windowsill she got her footing in the small notches in the bricks and turned towards Rose.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” And with that, she disappeared into the night.


End file.
